


And Then The Spark

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Do Me A Favor [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's showtime - Aubrey has flown out to LA to hang out with Beca. And from the first second they hung out, there was an undeniable chemistry. Aubrey has no idea what it is, but the spark is something there is no point fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then The Spark

Aubrey Posen came out of the baggage claim area and looked around nervously. She'd just touched down in LA to do something she'd never thought she'd do - fly across the country purely to go on a date with a famous music producer she'd only met once back home.

But even that one meeting with Beca Mitchell - and the subsequent conversations they'd had over the past two weeks - left her feeling like this wouldn't be a mistake. The woman was gorgeous and uncommonly frank for someone in her position. She was also disarming - Aubrey found herself telling Beca things she didn't tell a lot of people.

So when the brunette had asked her to fly out and attend a massive fundraising event - even booking her flights and a hotel room for her, Aubrey felt comfortable with it. Her best friend Chloe knew what was happening, where she was staying and all of her travel plans, just to be safe. But she really wasn't feeling like it was necessary.

She spotted a baby-faced guy holding a sign that said 'A. Posen' and headed toward him.

"I'm Aubrey Posen," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Benji Applebaum," he replied. "Hope you don't mind Beca not being here to pick you up. She hit a bit of an issue during sound check and she needed to get it fixed ASAP."

"That's fine," Aubrey said.

"She gave me strict instructions to take you to the hotel," Benji continued, taking her bag. "She said to kick back and relax order something from room service or whatever, and she'll call you once she knows how long this is going to take."

"Ok," Aubrey said.

"Don't let this put you off," the man said, sensing she was nervous. "Beca has been waiting for you to get here all day. When the tech guy said there was a patch problem she looked ready to murder him. She's been going on all week about how today had to run smoothly and naturally, and the things decided to ignore that."

"It's not a problem," Aubrey said. "I'll check in, get something to eat."

Benji drove her to the hotel where Aubrey checked in using the information Beca had sent to her. She was very impressed at the suite Beca had booked for her. The spa bath alone was almost bigger than her entire bathroom.

It was so inviting that she ended up forgetting all about food and getting in the bath instead. She took her phone in and left it where she could still reach, only taking a moment to dry her hands when it rang.

"Hello?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, it's me," came Beca's voice. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up."

"It's okay," Aubrey said. "I'm taking a bath in this incredible tub. Thanks for getting me this room, it's amazing."

"Well, I'm wrapping up here now, so I was hoping we could grab some dinner," Beca said. "But I need to shower, so I'll pick you up from your room in like an hour?"

"Sounds perfect," Aubrey said. "Should I dress up?"

"Not super fancy," Beca said. "Save that for tomorrow."

"Okay, an hour," Aubrey said.

"And Aubrey?" Beca said. "Thanks for coming out. I'm really looking forward to actually spending time with you."

"Yeah, me too," the blonde responded. She hung up and dialed room service for some coffee while she got herself ready.

She was just texting Chloe to update her when she heard a knock on the door. Stuffing her phone into her purse, she opened the door. The small brunette on the other side paused for a moment.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I actually forgot how beautiful you are." Aubrey blushed.

"And now that I'm done making an idiot of myself," Beca continued, "we should go. But you look... Wow."

"You look really great too," Aubrey said. "Did you get everything fixed up?"

"Don't even get me started," Beca said. "Past three days I've been on those guys to get the patch audio perfect. But then of course they ignore me and lo and behold there's a problem."

"I have absolutely no idea what that means but I'm sure it's frustrating," Aubrey said. They left the hotel lobby and got into the waiting car.

"So how was the flight?" Beca asked.

"Quiet," Aubrey said. Beca seemed a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

"What? Uh, yeah, I've just never done this before," she said awkwardly.

"Gone on a date?" Aubrey asked.

"Invited a girl I've met once to fly across the country and hang out with me for a weekend," Beca said.

"Well I've never been on the receiving end of such an invitation before either," Aubrey said. "So relax." Beca shot her a smile, but the conversation did flow a lot more easily after that.

Dinner was great. It was a nice restaurant, but it could have been a concession stand at an amusement park for all the attention they paid it. Sure, the food was good, but they were enjoying each other's company far too much to be overly concerned. They were perfectly at ease talking and laughing over the meal. Beca had to repeatedly tell herself not to stare at Aubrey too hard, and Aubrey was constantly reminding herself not to lecherously stare at the brunette, especially her prominently displayed cleavage.

It was obvious, though unspoken, that there was a pretty big spark between the two of them. The attraction was evident, in the way their eyes lingered over each other. Over a post dinner cup of coffee, Beca addressed the suddenness of their relationship.

"Man, this does not feel like a first date to me," she said. "I'm really comfortable talking to you. It's nice."

"Well, what are you normally like on first dates?" Aubrey asked.

"Awkward as hell," Beca said. "Do you not remember when you opened the door and I couldn't even form a complete sentence because I was too busy being totally preoccupied with how gorgeous you are?" Aubrey blushed again.

"I think it's nice, too," she said shyly. "And I guess maybe because we spent two weeks getting all of the small talk out of the way, it broke the ice."

"Yeah, maybe," Beca said. "Come on, let's settle the check, it's getting late." They paid for dinner and were chauffeured back to the hotel. As they pulled up, Aubrey brought something up that she wanted to clear up with Beca before the fundraiser the following night.

"Hey, Beca?" Aubrey said. "Remember when you told me that if I was a little uneasy about things we could just tell everyone that I was a friend of yours at the fundraiser tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Beca said. They made their way across the lobby and into the elevator, Aubrey waiting until the doors closed before she spoke again.

"I don't mind if you tell them I'm your date," she said quietly. "I think I'd really like it, actually."

"Seriously?" Beca asked hopefully. Aubrey's hand fumbled for Beca's and their fingers interlaced.

"Seriously," she said. "I think if we called ourselves friends, you and I would be forced to answer a lot of questions about the way we look at each other. Because friends don't undress each other with their eyes like we've been doing." Beca blew out a breath.

"Yeah, I know I'm not subtle," she admitted. "I can't help it, Aubrey, you are stunning."

"I'm just as bad," Aubrey said. "You're gorgeous." Beca's hand was cool in hers but it felt right. The shape, the weight, they fit together nicely. They didn't speak again until they got out and were at Aubrey's door.

"I'm down the hall, three doors down on the left," Beca said. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course," Aubrey said. Beca leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't much of a kiss, but it was definitely more than a peck. Her lips were gently pressed to Aubrey's skin for a few seconds, and in that short time Aubrey's entire body warmed.

"Good night Aubrey," Beca said, barely above a whisper.

"Good night," she managed, before she let herself into the room. She leaned against the closed door for a few moments, taking a couple of deep breaths. She then kicked her shoes off, and for some reason, was reminded of her best friend Chloe. Because Chloe had said to her that the only decisions she was truly happy with in her life, were the ones she made when she was following her own gut instinct.

And right now her gut instinct wanted Beca Mitchell. She dropped her purse on the floor, and snagged her keycard as she left the room again. She padded barefoot down the hall, three doors on the left. Then she took a deep breath and knocked quietly, heart beating loudly as she waited to see if it would open.

Beca opened the door, and didn't look surprised to see Aubrey there. She looked relieved, almost. They didn't speak, their eyes were locked. All it took was for Beca to step backward, a silent invitation that Aubrey should come in. The blonde propelled herself forward and kissed the smaller woman passionately.

It was like an animal unleashed. Beca's hands were on her in an instant. One running up the back of her neck to pull her in harder and the other tightening around her waist. Aubrey's arm fumbled behind them to close the door and they stumbled, still joined at the lips, landing at the small desk.

She shoved Beca onto the desk and forced her way between her legs, tongue driving hard into her mouth as she used a hand on the flat surface to steady herself. Beca's hands flew to the backs of her thighs before running up just that tiny bit further, hooking under her ass to pull her closer.

Aubrey's thumb ran over Beca's bottom lip for a split second, the two of them breaking apart long enough to suck in much needed breaths. Their lips met again, still desire-fuelled though less violently. Aubrey's fingers began unbuttoning Beca's shirt and as she pushed the sleeves down off of her shoulders, Beca's own fingers found the zip on her dress.

Beca stood and turned Aubrey around, kissing her hard and leading her toward the bed. Aubrey's dress hit the floor in a pool of soft fabric and Beca's pants were unbuttoned and on their way to joining the dress. Aubrey stopped for a second.

"Is that - are you wearing Incredible Hulk underwear?" Aubrey asked. Beca blushed and looked down.

"Yes," Beca admitted. "But to be fair, I also was somewhat surprised that this was happening on our first official date. It's not something I normally do."

"Honestly? Me either," Aubrey said. She caught sight of the underwear again and bit her lip to stop herself smiling. "Regardless of what's on your underwear, you should take them off." Beca smirked and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips before speaking.

"Make me." Aubrey pushed her onto the bed, fingers hooking into the waistband and pulling them down.

The next morning, Aubrey woke before Beca and lay there for a few minutes awkwardly. She didn't regret having sex with her the night before, because she'd felt that they'd had a connection, she was hot and, it turned out, great in bed. But it was their first date, and it was so far removed from her normal dating protocol that she didn't know what to do next. Beca stirred and rolled over, slinging an arm over her torso.

"Morning," Beca mumbled.

"Good morning," Aubrey said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, opening her eyes.

"Nothing really," Aubrey said. "I just don't know where we go from here."

"Ideally, breakfast," Beca said. She propped herself up on her arm. "So you're having second thoughts?"

"No," Aubrey said. "It's just very unfamiliar to me. But breakfast sounds good. I think we worked up an appetite last night."

"We definitely did," Beca said. "And just so you know, this is unfamiliar to me, too. But I like you a lot, Aubrey. I really think we could be something, you know?"

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Beca said. "I don't just fly random people to the other side of the country." Aubrey leaned across and kissed her.

"I'm glad you made an exception," she said. "So, tonight at this thing? I take it you're DJing the night?"

"Part of it," Beca corrected. "I got some buddies to tag in and we're going to cover the night together. But you can totally come and hang out in the booth with me if it all gets too overwhelming."

"And if I want to come and hang out with you just because?" Aubrey asked.

"Then I would one hundred percent encourage that," Beca said. "But first… breakfast."

"No," Aubrey decided, kissing her soundly. "I think we should make it brunch." Beca arched an eyebrow as she surrendered to the kiss.

Sometime later, they got up and Aubrey dressed and went back to her room to shower and change. Beca was knocking on her door a little after that, ready to head out for their brunch. The brunette took her hand as they strolled down the street, looking for somewhere to eat, ignoring the fact that there might be people watching.

They settled on a café and spent the morning making cutesy eyes at each other while they ate. Aubrey felt happier than she could remember feeling ever since she walked out on her family.

Eventually Beca said they should go, because they had a little time before the fundraiser started, obviously, but she needed to get ready. Beca had to be there early, of course, but she promised to send a car back for Aubrey a little later so she didn't have to sit around and wait. Aubrey said she might wander for a while, get in a little shopping, some sun since she was in LA. So Beca kissed her quickly and they parted ways.

Aubrey took her time going through the neighboring stores. She didn't really spend much money, she just looked around a little, grabbed another cup of coffee and called Chloe. The redhead had been extremely surprised when Aubrey had confided in her that she had slept with Beca already - twice - but she had also been glad that her best friend was doing something that made her happy for a change. Taking a chance.

Aubrey arrived back at the hotel with more than enough time to get herself ready for the event. She took a long, hot shower and put her makeup on. Then she carefully stepped into the dress she'd chosen for the occasion and began accessorizing. She was ready to leave a few minutes before her cell rang, the driver saying that he was downstairs. So she made her way downstairs, and slid into the back of the waiting car.

Aubrey wasn't sure what to expect when the car arrived at her destination, and to her surprise, the driver pulled up on the wrong side of the building. Just as she was about to ask what the hell was going on, the car door opened and Beca slid in beside her.

"Hey," she said, leaning over to kiss her. "Sorry about stealth mode. But I couldn't have you rocking up to a red carpet all on your own, that'd just be rude." The driver drove them around the block and pulled to a stop.

"Just breathe, hold my hand, and smile," Beca said. "It'll be fine." Aubrey nodded, even though she was sure Beca could tell how nervous she was, and clutched her hand tight. The car door was opened for them and Beca got out first, offering a hand to help Aubrey out. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Aubrey immediately felt better. She let her fingers interlace with Beca's as they headed toward what seemed like a wall of cameras.

Plenty of people took their photo, most of them asking who the blonde was. Beca kept her reply simple, saying that this was Aubrey, her date. A few of them tossed questions her way, but Aubrey handled them well - she was looking forward to the night, they'd been together a little while (a tidy little lie but it worked for them) and no, she wasn't an actress or musician.

Once inside, Aubrey almost had to pinch herself. The place was crawling with the kinds of celebrities most people only ever dreamed of meeting. And they all knew Beca, so they also wanted to meet her. She met actors and musicians and singers, filmmakers and yes, even one of Beca's model ex-girlfriends. Finally, Beca brought her to a couple of her friends, the man from the airport Benji, and others she introduced as Jesse, Luke, Amy and Stacie.

"Nice to meet you all," Aubrey said. She accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Beca's hand was resting on the small of her back, a tiny and nothing gesture, but it was extremely comforting to the blonde to have that fraction of pressure there. Reminding her she wasn't alone, wasn't dreaming. Beca's friend Stacie was regarding her with an interested expression.

"Hey," Beca's voice came softly. She turned to face her. "I, uh, didn't get to see your full outfit before when I jumped in the car and it was too noisy until just now… But Aubrey, you look amazing. Seriously. You're gorgeous." Aubrey felt herself blush lightly and left a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

"Thank you," she said. "And you look seriously hot as well. It's a shame this isn't some boring event we can just blow off and go back to the hotel." Beca's eyebrow raised and her tongue darted out to wet her lips unconsciously.

"Well," Beca said, "that is a shame, but I promise if you tough it out with me for the night we can go back to the hotel and I'll make it very worth your while."

"That's a deal," Aubrey said. Beca was whisked away for a moment to check on something, and Stacie took her opportunity to speak with the blonde.

"So," Stacie said. "You're Aubrey."

"Yes," Aubrey said.

"I'm Beca's best friend," she said. "So I've heard a lot about you. I'm sure you've told your best friend all about her."

"Yeah, I have," Aubrey said.

"So I know that despite Beca's history of taking things slow, you've already had sex," Stacie said casually. "Twice."

"Jesus," Aubrey muttered.

"But I was just watching you two," she continued. "And there's a very definite spark there. Like, I could feel that you two are seriously digging on each other. So what's your deal? This isn't a money thing, is it?" Aubrey realised nobody else was even paying them the slightest bit of attention.

"It's not a money thing," Aubrey promised. "And I normally don't get around to sex quite this fast either. But my best friend and I have been talking about me taking chances and doing things that will make me happy for a change, instead of everyone around me. And last night Beca looked way too incredible for me to just go back to my room. She's sweet, she's thoughtful and she's insanely hot. So yeah, I slept with her. And I will again. Often, hopefully. I really like her." Stacie smiled at her.

"Good," she said. "I was just checking. Because when she introduced you to her ex, Charlotte, the model? She only had eyes for you. And I wanted to make sure she was getting someone equally as smitten." Her eyes immediately tracked to Beca, who was making her way back.

"Yeah, I am," Aubrey said.

"I'm up in ten," Beca said. "You wanna hang here for a bit, or do you want to come up and see the booth?"

"I'll come and see where the magic happens," Aubrey said. Once they were out of range of her friends, she added, "The other place, anyway." Beca shot her a heated glance and leaned up to steal a quick kiss from her.

"You're gonna be the death of me," she said, hand running down the length of her spine to settle in it's place on the small of her back. She followed Beca up a small flight of stairs and found herself in the booth. It was bigger than she expected. Beca was talking quietly to whatever friend of hers was currently at the helm of the desk, so Aubrey sat on one of the chairs out of the way and just watched.

A waiter appeared at the head of the stairs, and Aubrey asked for two rum and cokes, plus some water. The first DJ was just leaving and Beca was checking things over, before glancing back to see how Aubrey was. She jerked her head, indicating for her to come check it out.

"Now a lot of DJs these days just load everything up and press play," Beca said. "All the dancing and what not behind the board is primarily for show. But I prefer to connect my drives, cue up everything I know I want to use and mix it on the spot. Makes it easier to work with the feel of the room."

"It looks complicated," Aubrey said. The waiter appeared with their drinks and Aubrey took them.

"I got you a drink, but also some water," she said.

"Thanks," Beca said. She took the rum first. "Still got a couple of minutes." She drained the glass and pulled Aubrey toward her. It was only a tame kiss, but Aubrey could swear she was falling dangerously - hard and fast.

Beca turned her attention away as she started her music, so Aubrey just watched. It was incredibly sexy. Her hands didn't stop moving, she never faltered and never looked like she didn't know what was coming next. She was in complete control. Her head bobbed from time to time with the music, and Aubrey didn't even realise that she'd gotten up and moved behind her.

She wasn't planning on being a distraction, so she just dropped a single kiss on the crook of her neck. As she went to step back, Beca's hand moved backward and grabbed her so she couldn't move. Aubrey stayed pressed up against her back and Beca returned her hands to the desk. The blonde just let her hands settle on Beca's sides, caressing up her ribcage and back down to rest on her hips. The DJ hit a few buttons and then turned and kissed her soundly.

"What about-" Aubrey began, cut off by an insistent mouth.

"Got about a minute," Beca said. "Had to kiss you." Her hand pulled Aubrey in by the back of her neck as she kissed her again, driving deep into her mouth with her tongue. Aubrey wouldn't have been surprised if she was a puddle on the floor with how Beca had her feeling.

"Okay," Beca said, clearing her throat. "Give me a minute to set up for the next person and then I want you on the dance floor." Aubrey relinquished her and moved back to the chair over by the door.

Soon a girl in a short leather skirt appeared, Beca hugging her briefly before pointing out a few things on the board. They shared a fist bump and Beca turned to Aubrey, her eyes darkened with desire. Aubrey just cocked an eyebrow and proceeded down the stairs, well aware that Beca's eyes were glued firmly to her ass.

They stopped for water, but Beca hadn't been lying about the dance floor. She immediately tugged her into the throng of bodies and slid up close behind her as they moved.

Aubrey was loving every second of it. Beca's hands touched her from time to time, like she wanted very much to take her right there but knew it would have to wait. She herself couldn't remember ever feeling like this before.

They took a break to grab some water and Beca disappeared to use the restroom. Stacie sidled up next to her at the bar. "Damn, Aubrey. You guys have some fucking serious chemistry."

"I can't explain it," she said, flushing pink. "She just does something to me."

"Oh, it's a good thing," Stacie said. "Beca deserves the world. And she cannot shut up about you. She even texted me from the bathroom about two minutes ago."

"That's kind of adorable," Aubrey said. "And it's not just her."

"I know. Now I know there's a good chance you guys are gonna slip out of here well before we finish up, but it was good to meet you," Stacie said. "We should get together in New York sometime. Get to know each other if you're gonna be a permanent fixture in Beca's life."

"That sounds great," Aubrey said, eyes flicking to the approaching girl. "I have people I want her to meet, too." Stacie nodded and swiveled around to request a drink from the bartender.

"Hey," Beca said wrapping arms around her waist. "I know it's early, but I really wanna get out of here. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Aubrey said. She leaned in and kissed her deeply, the brunette breaking it off and looking for the exit.

They managed to restrain themselves until they got back to the hotel, this time landing in Aubrey's room since it was closer. The heat that had been building between them all night exploded, the two of them barely able to stop from tearing the other's clothes off to get at the skin underneath.

Aubrey had already decided that so far as lovers went, Beca rated pretty damn high. But after this round, she was happy to rank her at number one. After the smaller woman had brought her to climax, Aubrey literally found herself unable to move for a good five minutes.

"Wow," Beca said. "I don't mean to be crude, but that was some fucking amazing sex we just had."

"It was," Aubrey agreed. "I don't think I'd be able to walk if I needed to."

"I don't know about you, but I'm god damn starving," Beca said.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said.

"Do you mind if we order food in instead of ducking back out?" Beca asked. "The room service here is pretty good. My treat."

"They do burgers?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep," Beca said. "Burgers, shakes, fries. That's a yes?"

"It's a hell yes," Aubrey said. Beca rolled over and fumbled for the phone, ordering food to the room but making sure they charged it to hers. Then she lay back down, Aubrey pulling the sheet up over their lower halves.

"This has been one of the best weekends I can remember," Aubrey said quietly. "I'm really glad I came out here."

"Me too," Beca said. "On both counts." They kissed softly, leisurely, taking their time for a change. They became lost in one another, in slowly moving hands and soft caresses, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get up," Beca said. She called out that she was coming and wrapped a hotel robe around herself before answering the door. She scribbled on the receipt and then brought the cart inside. Aubrey managed to get up and went into the bathroom to quickly wash up before she ate.

After they'd refueled, they headed back to bed, the fourth round a lot longer and intense than the others. The explosive carnality was gone, they were just falling in sync with one another, appreciating every whimper and sigh, every moan and every movement.

They woke to Beca's phone ringing the next morning. Beca swore as she rolled out of the bed and dug through her clothes to find the offending item.

"Yeah?" she said gruffly. "Fuck you, Stace, you woke us. What? Okay. Nah, don't care. We'll surface later, I'll call you then. Yep." Then she stumbled back to the bed and got back in next to Aubrey, phone still in hand.

"Everything okay?" Aubrey asked, pressing her face into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Just Stacie," Beca said. "Apparently we made a bit of news, you and I."

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked.

"Some photos," Beca said. "Me and you looking at each other like we wanted to rip each other's clothes off - which isn't inaccurate - and kissing as we leave the club last night. You okay with that?"

"Uh," Aubrey thought. "Yeah, I guess. Because you're kinda hot."

"Kinda?" Beca said, shoving her lightly. Aubrey laughed and rolled over, pinning Beca to the bed and worming her way on top of the smaller body. Their eyes met and both girls felt the energy shift.

"I guess in those pictures we're probably looking at each other the way we're looking right now," Aubrey said. Beca just nodded. "So I am okay with it. Because I'm pretty sure I wanna keep looking at you like this. Kissing you." Beca craned up to kiss her.

"And when we go back to New York?" Beca asked.

"I'll kiss you anywhere," Aubrey said.

"Awesome," Beca said. "Not gonna lie, I haven't felt a spark like this in… yeah."

"Me either," Aubrey said. She kissed her again, and Beca tossed her phone across the room.


End file.
